


Hello Dr Slug

by Demonlucy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Heroic au, How dr slug ends up working for WH, M/M, Minor Violence, Ocs as background characters - Freeform, Panic Attack, Paperhat - Freeform, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: Attacked by a hero, shot with his own weapon, terrible life flashing before his eyes and dying in the arms of the heroic White Hat like some sort of damsel. That's how Dr Slug remembered it so where was he now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first villainous fic! Ive had this idea for a while and i finally got it written down!

Dr Slug was a Villian, a mad scientist if you will. He was a young genius inventer that created weapons for other villains. The doctor didn't use his inventions himself, apart from the occasional time self defence, he preferred to work in the shadows and leave the lime light to the flashy villains that liked the attention.

Despite being "evil" the doctor was never cruel or rude with cause, if the local strays could wax poetic about anyone it would be Dr Slug, after all he fed, petted, played and even gave shots to the animals that need it.

 

It was another average day for the doctor, he had been working through the night again on a ray gun for a very annoying client.  
Dr Damination, who for the record wasn't even a real doctor, had been frantically insisting Slug get this ray to him today, after only placing the order the day before. Honestly if the fake Dr wasn't such a reliable source of income Slug would have blocked him from the client surver by now. Damination was a slime ball with sadistic tendencies who had little to no respect for Dr Slugs inventions but he played well and that was one quality he couldn't loose, it was hard trying to find villains that didn't try and swindle him.

So here he was packing up the finished ray gun in a secure briefcase and leaving his small but cluttered one bedroom apartment in the same clothes he wore the day before. Blue atom shirt, old ripped jeans, red hightops with the laces wrapped around a few times, black labcoat with his elbow length red gloves over the top and last but not least his goggles. 

His hair was red like velvet and it curled and flicked out it different directions untamed, his face was unremarkable, if he removed his goggles you would see olive green eyes and dark circles under them as proof of his many sleepless nights, Dr Slug had no freckles or any other marks that could pick him from the crowd should he want to blend in.

It really didn't take too long for him to reach the warehouse that Dr Damination was currently hiding out in. Gazing up at the "hidden" snipers and armed personnel he walked into the building.

"About time you got here boy! Do you have the ray!?" Dr Daminations loud and somewhat anxious voice rang out as the man quickly aproched him. Damination was a tall older man, Dr Slug only came up to his chest, the man looked like a sleezy mob boss and acted like one too.

"Don't fret Mr Damination, I have the weapon you requested." Slug stopped a few feet away from him before holding the breifcase out for him.

"It's Doctor." The villain replied as he snatched the case from the others grip, opening it in a hurry.

"It really isn't." Dr Slug muttered under his breath as he frowned at the others behaviour.  
Damination was rude but he wasn't normally this frantic, he was hiding out in this abandoned warehouse guarded by snipers and armed henchmen, demanded a ray gun on such short notice... 

Dr Slug almost snorted, it seemed that the "Doctor" had bit off more than he could chew and now he had upset one of the big heros. Slug hid his smirk with a cough as Damination inspected the gun. 

"This pathetic looking thing works? It shoots through steel?" The villain asked, distrust clear in his voice. Despite being on the receiving end of such comments frequently it still made Slugs hands clench into fists if only for a moment.

"I assure you, it does what you asked," he spoke with a blank expression through gritted teeth, "Now about the paym-"

The doctor never got to finish as the next moment the doors that he had walked through a few minutes before we're thrown off their hinges and cracked the respective walls they hit.  
Slug and Damination jumped in surprise, the latter letting out a fearful whimper as Slug stared at the figure stalking towards them in shock.

Well shined shoes clicked on the floor, white coat tails trailed behind the grey skinned man, eye glinting dangerously even under the imposing shadow of his...  
White Hat.

If Dr Slug wasn't frozen before he was now, the inventor couldn't even force himself to breath, in fear that it would draw attention to himself. Of all the hero's Dr Damination had to piss off it had to be biggest of them all, the world's number 1 hero. 

White Hat.

 

White Hat seemed to have zeroed in on the fake doctor and charged at him, with speed Slug almost couldn't comprehend. The hero had one hand rased, clawed fingers ripping through the fabric of his white gloves, aiming to slice cleanly through Dr Damination's chest.

It all happened so fast, Dr Slug almost thought he had imagined it. However the blinding pain he was feeling across his face and neck was proof that he hadn't.

In the last second before White Hat had touched Dr Damination the terrified villian had grabbed hold of Slugs lab coat and pulled him in front like a human sheild. Because he was shorter than the other the attack ment for Daminations chest hit his face instead.

Five deep claw marks now decorated the left side of his face and neck; the lowest running from his neck to just under his lips and the highest cutting a chunk from his left ear cracking his goggles and cutting into his eyebrow.

The room was deathly silent as blood dripped down slugs face and neck as well as from White Hats claws. The hero was frozen, fear and shock etched into his face as he stared at Slug. The inventor would have laughed if the pain wasn't currently eating him alive. 

The hero's one eye widened and an intense burning pain like a molten bullet shot through his shoulder a green beam hitting White Hat square in the chest. 

Dr Slug collapsed from the pain and he vaguely felt White Hat catch him. Dying from blood loss at the hands of his own weapon and White Hat, who was currently cradling him on the floor while looking like someone killed his puppy. The doctor would have laughed, or maybe he did the world was getting too hazy to tell, he was only able to notice what a stupid expression the other was making.

He saw White Hat turn his head, mouth opening like he was calling out for someone but he couldn't hear anything past the ringing in his head. 

The world blurred and darkened, the last thing Dr Slug could focuse on was his own blood staining White Hats clothes red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hats pov!

White Hat was pacing a hole in the hallway carpet with worry, hands fiddling with the broken pair of goggles that belonged to the boy he had just killed- no not killed! He'll be fine, the boy would be fine. White Hat tried to reassure himself. He had done some quick first aid on the redhead in the warehouse but now the boys life was currently in the hands of 6.0.6 the mansions personal medic.

"White Hat?" 

He stopped pacing and turned to see a worried looking Clementia, he gave the unicorn hooded girl a small smile "I'm sorry Clementia, did you need something?" The girl shook her head and smiled sadly at him.

"No I'm fine, I'm going to help 6.0.6 with our new guest, maybe... maybe you should change into a new suit." She suggested before heading into the room with a small wave.

White Hat looked down at himself and realised that he was still covered in the boys drying blood, he shuddered and started walking to his room wondering how a simple mission could have gone so wrong.

 

"Remember Clementia; we go in, you knockout the hired help and I'll get that disgraceful man." White Hat glared towards the warehouse as he straightened the collar of his coat. 

"Yes sir!" Clementia said happily, looking at her idol with hearts in her eyes, honestly White Hat was a shape shifting demon and he didn't know how she did that.

Dr damination, that vile villain had stepped far enough out of line that White Hat himself felt responsible for taking him out. The fake doctor had taken so much power for his last evil device that it shut down the power grid for the whole city, including the hospitals. A large number of patients died due to the loss of electricity, including one sweet old woman by the name of Mrs Jay who happened to be White Hats neighbour and an old friend of the demon.

Was it petty to hunt down a small time villain because they inadvertently killed someone you know? Kind of but the hero was nothing if not extremely protective and vengeful over the things and people he loved. Those who messed with White Hats things whether knowingly or not would face his wrath.

Clementia went ahead to take out some of the many hired guns, White Hat was going to give them a chance, the ones that she knocked out and the ones that ran he wouldn't touch but any that stayed would quickly find out that the hero was in no mood to play games.

After quickly disposing of all the guards in his way White Hat threw open the warehouse doors feeling satisfaction when they ripped from their hinges and slammed into opposite walls, he did love being dramatic. 

Stalking forward he took notice of the only figures in the room; one was a young redheaded boy in a black lab coat and goggles, probably a scientist of some kind and the second was Dr Damination. 

His eye narrowed and he nearly hissed as he charged at the villian, his right hand raised ready to slash a fatal wound across his chest. Only as he brought his clawed hand down did he see the rush of movement, he felt flesh rip and blood imeditly pool in the wounds before overflowing.

White Hat reeled back in horror as he realised that Dr Damination had used the boy as a shield, causing him to strike the redheads face.

He stared at the claw marks he left on the innocent boy and began to feel ill. 

Everyone was frozen for a few seconds, he watched the boy gaze at him in shock and pain and it felt like a stab to the heart. White Hat noticed the doctor move behind the boy and pull out a gun of some kind, his eye widened and Dr Damination fired, shooting through the boy and hitting him in the chest. White Hat stumbled back not having expected the bright green ray to actually effect him. 

He saw the doctor run towards a back exit but chose to catch the boy who started collapsing instead of chasing the villain.

Cradling the redhead as the blood stained his suit he looked down in fear for the boys life when something strange happened; the boy laughed, it was small and broken, blood ran from his lips as he spoke weakly "W-what a st-stupid expression..." 

White Hat could only stare in shock at the strange boy laughing as he slowly bled out. He quickly called out to Clementia and then focused back on the boy who had gone limp in his arms, panicking he looked for a pulse and found it weakening. 

White Hat pushed the lab coat off the boys left shoulder and ripped his shirt slightly so he could see the bleeding wound that the ray had left. He placed his hands on either side of the wound and focused on healing, of flesh knitting back together.  
The hero was able to heal himself instantly but with others it took time and he didn't want to push their body too much and risk causing more harm, all he wanted to just exelrate the healing process. 

He repeated the action with the claw marks, the blood trickled out at a less alarming rate but it didn't mean the boy was out of danger. 

Cradling the redheads cheek he carefully removed the ruined goggles and looked sadly down at the face he had scared.

Clementia came running into the warehouse after hearing White Hat call for her. She stopped when she saw him kneeling on the floor. Clementia looked down at the body in her bosses arms "What happened?!" She shouted, kneeling next to the pair.

"He was used as a human shield, I-I attacked him by accident. We have to get him back to 6.0.6! I will not let him die because of my foolishness!" White Hat placed one arm around Clementias waist while his other was still cradling the boy to his chest.  
"Hold on." He warned, Clementia giving a squeak of delight as she wrapped her arms around White Hats neck. A second later and the three of them had teleported back to white hat mannor. 

 

White Hat had put on a fresh pair of clothes, gloves and shoes. Now looking as impeccable as he had at the start of the day. Glancing back at the blood stained clothes he shivered, White Hat had done many thing in his time, there was a lot he wasn't proud of but the very thought of being the death of that boy was unusually high on that list and he had destroyed planets before.

White Hat walked back to the room he had been pacing outside of earlier, knocking once before entering.  
Clementia was exiting with a bunch of bloodied towels, flashing him a bright smile as she left through the door he held open for her. 6.0.6 was grumbling as he washed blood from his purple paws. 

"How is our patient?" White Hat asked quickly, he had to know if the boy was okay. The bear glanced over at him, normally he would glare and growl at being woken up from his nap and being forced to work but he could tell that White Hat was worried so instead he huffed and guestered to the bed the redhead was on before nodding.

White Hats sholders relaxed and he gave a sigh of relief "Thank goodness," 6.0.6 snorted, "and thank you too six. I think I shall move our new friend to my quarters to aid his recovery." He walked towards the bed, looking down at the sleeping boy. "Would you be a dear and ask Clementia if she would spare some clothes for our guest? Since I doubt you and I have comfortable ones for him." He smiled over at the bear who let about an amused chuckle.

 

\------

 

Dr Slug slowly came back to consciousness, he felt soft and warm. Despite the stiffness in his limbs and the slight pain he felt good which was strange since he was pretty sure he was previously dying. 

Attacked by a hero, shot with his own weapon, terrible life flashing before his eyes and dying in the arms of the heroic white hat like some sort of damsel. That's how Slug remembered it so where was he now?

His eyes opened briefly before closing with a hiss of discomefort. The room he was in was different shades of white, light grey and very soft blue, too bright for his sensitive eyes at the moment. His small frown made pain ripple across his face, making Dr Slug flinch and cautiously reach up to touch the wounded side of his face when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dr Slug, your wounds are still sensitive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter uploaded by phone *yay*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hat says sorry and Slug has a panic attack

Slugs eyes snapped open and he quickly scanned the room surching for the voice, he froze as his heart beat sped up at the sudden fear he was feeling. Sat on a plush light blue chair next to the luxurious white bed Dr Slug was lying on was White Hat, a book of some kind open in his lap. 

His white coat was off, hanging on a coat rack just behind him, and his blue button up shirt was rolled up to his elbows showing the light grey skin of his forearms as his grey waistcoat remained buttoned and strangely crease free. 

One blue eye caught his green ones and the doctor had never in his entire life felt more like prey. His fight or flight instances screaming at him telling him that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to beat or out run the monster before him, so instead he remained frozen in fear, one hand still raised to touch his face.

White Hat smiled kindly as he closed the book, revealing sharp blue tinted teeth that had the doctors heart pounding louder. "No need to look so scared Doctor."

Slug moved to sit up, trying to give himself a less vulnerable position only to collapse back into the bed as pain flared through his shoulder and across his face in the effort.

White Hat was at his side instantly, helping him slowly sit up, moving some pillows before allowing him to lean back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry I didn't intend to cause you any distress you are quite safe here." The demon looked guilty for a moment as he spoke "I must apologise for the damage I caused, I did not realise that he had used you as a shield and I was too blinded by anger to stop my actions sooner." White Hat sighed "You should have never gotten hurt and for that I am truly sorry." He put a hand over his heart and looked honestly guilt ridden, something in Dr Slugs chest twisted in the face of such genuine emotion being directed at him. 

"On the bright side you are making a full recovery, the only lasting effect of that day should be the scars." White Hat smiled happily at him and Slug stared at him like the man had grown a second head. 

"Scars? That's impossible, how long have I been out?" He asked confused, he remembered the wounds being quite deep so for them to have healed and scared he must have been out for a long time.

"Three days I believe, give or take a few hours. It gave us plenty of time to help aid your recovery, I thought you would heal quicker in my presence so I had you moved to my quarters." White Hat flashed a small smirk at him as the doctor blushed and looked around white hats room mentally screaming a the fact he had been asleep in white hats bed for three days! 

Had the hero been watching him sleep? Where had White Hat been sleeping? Had they shared a bed?!

Slug didn't know whether his heart was speeding up in fear, embarsment or something else but he was going to pretend it was fear. 

Fear he could deal with.

"I'm sure you're quite confused, is there anyone i should contact to let them know you're safe?" White Hat asked, straightening up and rolling down his sleeves perfectly. Dr Slug was so enamoured by the action that he found himself shaking his head truthfully without knowing. 

A look flashed across the pale grey face before he could register it, with some flourish White Hat pulled his jacket on before smiling kindly at the redhead. "I'm afraid I have to head out, if you feel up to it the bathroom is just through that door," he pointed to a beautiful stained glass door on the left, "I'll make sure one of the others brings you a drink and something to eat. Do you have any dietary re-" 

"Meat!" Slug shouted, startling White Hat and himself, he flushed a light shade of pink and began mentally kicking himself. He hadn't ment to shout but he was confused and on edge that it was almost impossible to keep himself together. 

White Hat blinked "Exuse me?" He asked confused. Dr Slug cleared his throat and looked down at the white quilt, wishing it could swallow him whole or at least wishing he had his goggles to hide his expressive eyes. "I... I don't eat meat."  
White Hat chuckled and nodded before leaving the room. 

Dr Slug stayed in that same position in silence for a few minutes until he was sure the other had really left, then he slumped down with a shakey sigh. He was so tired and he had only just woken up.

Slug gently touched the scared side of his face, feeling the rough texture as well as the sharp pain he felt at the pressure of his fingertips. White Hat had apologised and talked almost none stop and yet the hero had told him almost nothing.

Why did he save him? 

How did he save him? 

Why keep him here? 

How did he know the doctors name? 

Did he know he was a Villian? 

Who are the others?

Was he really safe?

 

The doctor took deeper breaths as the panic began to swell within him. Slug curled in on himself as best he could without causing himself too much pain, one hand grabbing a fist full of the sheets as the other tangled in his hair.

Your name is Doctor Slug, you are currently in White Hat mannor.  
You where at the warehouse on Friday, today is presumably Monday.  
You are in pain, the sheets are silky soft, your hair tangled and greasy, there's a faint smell of mint in the air and you are... 

You are... 

You will be okay.

The doctor mentaly repeated this a few more times, eyes closed tight and hands clenched tighter. Only stopping once the feeling of intense panic and shortness of breath faded back to cautious anxiety. 

Being in the presence of the world's greatest hero was not good for his heart or sanity, but Dr Slug would get through this. He always did.

After calming down Slug decided to attempt to make his way to the bathroom. He cautiously shuffled to the edge of the king size bed before pulling back the sheets and dangling his legs off the side.

A few seconds passed and he was still in the same position, staring down at his body in disbelief. Slugs clothes had been changed, which honestly wasn't that surprising, but it was the clothes he had been changed into that had him baffled.

Dr Slug was wearing a pair of floral print pj shorts and a shirt covered in pastel pink strawberries. The doctor didn't know whether to be embarrassed or enraged at the clothes he had been put into... the clothes White Hat had seen him in.

The urge to curl up and die was rising again but Slug just sighed and began hobbling over to the stained glass door of the bathroom. 

The bathroom was just as glamourous as he imagined, tiles a glittering white, towels looking as soft as kitten fur and a deep bath that was built into the floor as well as a spotless shower with a pressurised head that was something out of the doctors dreams.

Despite the heavenly call of the shower Dr Slug began filling up the bath, already exhausted from walking to the bathroom and knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stand in the shower. He could sit in the shower but that was something you do home alone at 2am not in the house of your enemy.

The bath filled up quickly and seemed to stay at the perfect temperature but Slug was past the point of questioning it. As he removed his clothes he caught sight of himself in a full length mirror.

Olive colour eyes stared at the large circular gunshot looking scar on his left shoulder and the five claw mark scars that ran across his face.

Slug took a breath and closed his eyes before getting into the relaxing water. 

God he was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to give Slug a nut allergy just so he'd shout "Nuts!" In WHs face but I made him veggie instead.  
> My idea for that is he loves animals so that's a big part of why he's veggie but another reason why is something I'll bring up in a later chapter  
> Also Dr Slugs clothes look like these:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/88/30/6b88304fa29074e9b435ec663472f4ea.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/13/54/77/135477ae30add65de589357a1965729a--cute-clothes-kawaii-kawaii-outfit.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slug meets Clementia and 606

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out a while ago but it got deleted, sorry it took so long XD

After spending a good few minutes just soaking in the relaxing hot water Dr Slug set about cleaning away the 3 days worth of grime with the shampoo and body wash that was sitting at the side of the tub. As it turned out, much to Slugs horror, both bottles were scented. 

Once he was clean and smelling like a vanilla sponge cake covered in strawberries, he left the bath and wrapped himself in one of the towels that thankfully felt as fluffy as it looked.  
Taking a few moments to appreciate the softness before drying himself, being careful around his new scars. As he towel dried his hair Slug walked back over to where he had left the pastel pajarmers only to find that they had been replaced.

In their place was his ripped jeans and worn shoes, a pair of rainbow socks, boxers with red hearts all over them and a shirt covered in pastel cacti.

The urge to walk out of the mannor naked in defiance was strong. Fortunately Dr Slugs common sense and general tiredness was stronger.

With a defeated sigh he dressed himself in the clothes provided. He could have sworn that White Hat only wore the same 3 piece suit so where were all the pastel clothes coming from? 

Maybe they are from the other people in the mannor, the ones that White Hat mentioned would bring up some food. 

Just as Slug walked out of the bathroom, there was a shriek of delight that had the doctor flinching back into the stained glass door. Stood in the entrance to the room was a brightly coloured woman around Slugs age, she had long pink and blue hair sticking out of a unicorn hood and just like that all the pastel clothes suddenly made sense.

The colourful girl scrambled towards him, making Slug flatten himself against the door in alarm before she pulled him into a surprisingly soft hug. Her arms wrapping around his waist as her head nuzzled into his uninjured shoulder.

Dr Slug had his arms raised like he was surrendering, eyes shifting side to side helplessly as his brain tried to handle the confusion of what was happening as well as trying to keep up with the girls babbling. 

"I'm so happy you're awake! White Hat said you were, but it's really nice to see you up and about instead of dead to the world! I don't know what we would have done if you stayed in a coma, although I wouldn't mind being in one if it got me into White Hats bed! How are your injuries? You look so cute in my top! And you smell amazing, did you use my shampoo? It's sooo good isn't it!? It smells wonderful aaaaand White Hat loves it so that's always a bonus!" 

"What?" Slug asked completely dumbstruck, and just when he didn't think the day could get any stranger a low growl came from the doorway.

Stood there, holding a sparkling silver tray with soup and tea on top, was a large purple bear with a wilting flower coming out of his head. The bear growled again, glaring at the girl still hugging Slug.

"Aww come on 606 I'm not crushing him I swear!" She whined, the bear huffed in response and made a few more grumbling noises as they walked over to the bed, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

Whatever the bear said must have been important, as the girl gasped in horror and let go of the Doctor quickly.   
"How did you find out about that!? You would dare tell White Hat... would you?" She asked, wringing her hands in uncertainty, the bear simply shrugged. 

She scampered over in a pink and blue blur, then began to climb and cling to the purple animal.

"Oh please don't tell him! Please don't tell him I did that! Please Six! Look I stopped hugging the Doctor like you told me too!" The bear rolled their eyes but must have agreed to keep the girls secret because she squealed in joy and hugged the animal tightly.

Dr Slug coughed before speaking "Sorry to interrupt your little moment but who are you two?" 

The girl who was still clinging to the bear smiled brightly "I'm Clementia! And this grumpy fuzz butt is 606, or Six for short." Slug felt a little better now that he had names to put to faces.

"I'm-"

"Dr Slug. We know." Clementia interrupted him as she hopped down from 606 and began walking back over to him.   
Slug paled and tried not to panic "And how do you know that?" He clenched his hands, wondering if he would be able to take the two of them in his position. 

The answer was not a chance.

"Me and White Hat went back to talk to some of the grunts while you were resting. They said that Dr Damination was meeting with someone called Dr Slug and since you were the only other person in there, we knew it was you. But you don't have to worry, you're not the first person to cooperate with a villain, he probably would have made you meet him whether you like it or not. No one here will hold that against you." She smiled sweetly and Slug nearly laughed, they thought he was just another innocent person that got swept up in a villains plans.

Clementia took his hand and pulled him gently towards the bed so he could have the vegetable soup and cup of tea they had brought him. 

Maybe he was safe after all. Dr Slug never really fought heros fave to face and those that he did never survived, so he wouldn't show up on the heros register and no villain was stupid enough to leak the villain register.

Dr Slug ate his soup as he listen to Clementia ramble and 606 grumble in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Im currently on my phone so I'll tag the creator of the heroic au later


End file.
